The New Type Of Gods
by gochisox
Summary: Buffy and Illyria are thrown into the Stargate universe, what will SG1 do when they meet a real god. Femslash Buffy/Illyria
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Buffy or Stargate, hence the fanfiction site.

AN: I have finally decided to post one of my new stories, I'm working on a couple others so don't be surprised to see a few more post in the next couple days. I love Stargate and think that Illyria would actually work pretty well in the fabric of the universe and then added Buffy since everything's better with Buffy in it. Tell me what you think, review even if you think it's the worst thing ever I want to know what you think. Thanks

* * *

Buffy walked in front of the army, inspecting every weapon individually. Buffy looked over the force and was amazed at what she saw, led by over 8000 Slayers, the army of over 150,000 was a mixture of Slayers, demon hunters, witches, demons and regular soldiers, all fighting for the force of good, the Slayer Army.

The Slayer Army was fighting for the complete destruction of evil. Eight years ago, Buffy and the Slayers had killed the First Evil and the Hellmouth and as soon as it was destroyed, Willow realized something had changed in the boundaries of the universe; the world seemed to get lighter, like evil itself had started to die. Buffy soon learned that the Hellmouth at Sunnydale was actually the only Hellmouth in the world and she had destroyed it, in essence, she had destroyed the main way for evil to get into the world, at the same time as destroying the force that organized them, the First Evil. She realized what this meant immediately, that the demons of this world were cut off and leaderless, evil itself was weak.

Buffy had convened a meeting between all forces of good and told them the plan, to destroy evil itself. Most had laughed and walked away but a select few group had stayed to help and plans were drawn up. With a force of thousands of Slayers from all over the planet in the lead, demon hunters, witches and good demons all launched systematic attacks on major groups of evil, timed to correspond with Angel's destruction of the Circle of the Black Thorn, the most powerful of evil on the planet.

The Wolf Ram and Hart, now the leaders of the force of evil were swiftly overwhelmed, when they tried to defend one of their locations, another six were attacked instead. As time went on, the number of forces of evil dwindled while forces of good that fought rose. By year four nearly every supernatural force of good was under the banner of the Slayer Army and the forces of darkness were reeling.

During the fifth year the Army got the governments of the world involved, most of which already knew of the situation. The governments gave the Army assistance in their country food, shelter and support, and in return the Slayers protected them from not only from demons but also from forces of human evil. Within a year, most terrorist groups, drug cartels, criminal organizations and dictatorships were destroyed by the joint Slayer and governmental agencies.

The seventh year the Slayer Army actively started to destroy the other ways into their dimension. All the powerful witches of the world led by Willow cast spells of unimaginable power to create a giant magical wall around their dimension. Anyone trying to come to this dimension would become bugs against a magical windshield. All hell dimensions were cut off from earth except one, the home dimension of Wolf Ram and Hart.

Then, just seven month ago, Buffy and the other leaders of the Army decided to go ahead with their riskiest idea yet; they approached all governments of the world to go public with all the information on the Supernatural. After an enormous debate, every government in the world called a joint press conference and to a shocked and horrified world told them everything. Around the world people saw pictures of dead demons and videos of attacks by vampires and worse. They told of the defenders, the Slayers and of the joint army of specialist from every country who was battling these things in a joint force where everyone was equal and every country the same.

The reaction was instantaneous, all around the world relationships improved. Countries that were at each other's throats made peace treaties and simple religious debates were thrown away under the banner of humanity, and most amazingly, the United Nations gained actual power.

With the whole world united the Slayer Army was ready to unleash their final mission to completely destroy evil, the destruction of the Wolf, Ram and Hart. To do this they knew they only had one chance, Illyria. Over the years Illyria's control had gotten better and Angel started to slowly give back more and more of her powers using the Mutari generator. Now, Buffy thought, she did have the power of a god.

Buffy walked over to where Illyria was talking to the plants for what may have been the last time and leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

It still amazed her that of anyone she fell in love with, it would be a immortal goddess. Over the years of fighting Buffy had tried other relationships and even gotten back together with Spike for a while but none of them worked. At the same time, she had grown closer to Illyria and a little over three months ago their strong friendship had finally blossomed into love. Buffy's friends were mystified by it but really couldn't complain since it was obvious Illyria was on the side of good and that she cared for Buffy.

Illyria opened her eyes at the kiss and her lips curled softly into a smile, "Hello Buffy,"

"Hey Illy, you sure you want to do this," Buffy asked nervously, she was happy for the first time in a long time, both with slaying and in her personal life and didn't want to lose that.

"Yes I am sure pet, the Wolf, Ram and Hart are inferior and weak, I will kill them and take their skulls as trophies," Illyria says in the same monotone voice she always used. She stared at Buffy for a second, "I will get you a trophy if you wish, perhaps a spine or a piece of skin,"

Buffy stared at her girlfriend; they definitely still had to work on tact, although she did wonder what demon skin boots would look like. "Ok one ew, bone trophies and me are two unmixy things and two, be careful, I don't want to lose you."

Illyria stared at her inquisitively, "How would you lose me, there is only one entrance and exit."

Buffy sighed, "Not what I was talking about, just, be careful ok," Illyria nodded.

Illyria got up and focused at the area right in front of the army. She raised her hands and slowly a dimensional portal opened. Finally the portal became large enough and Illyria stepped through it.

The next hour and a half were one of the hardest waits in Buffy's life. She knew Illyria was the most powerful beings in the universe, no question about that and one on one any of the three demon lords had no chance against her but three on one, Buffy was worried about those odds.

Finally, the portal opened and Buffy heard a thousands of guns being aimed at the hole. Out of the portal stepped Illyria and Buffy gave a sigh of relief. She looked no worse for wear and looking at her body suit Buffy saw there were three knew skin patches. Right then and their Buffy knew for certain that the second this was over she was gonna take Illy shopping, if you knew your girlfriends cloths so well that you saw the minute detail difference at 300 feet. As Illyria got closer, Buffy went up to greet her, although she recoiled slightly when she saw three skulls the size of boulders being dragged behind her.

"Hello pet, I brought you a present," Illyria held out a piece of golden skin.

"Um thanks," Buffy responded, not sure exactly how to take it.

"I have examined the skin and determined from your clothing magazines they could be grafted into a unique boot."

Buffy heard Willow snickering in the background but the thought of having a literally once in a lifetime pair of shoes brightened her considerably.

"Oh right, is anyone after you,"

"Yes the remainder of the Wolf, Ram and Harts army is behind me there is 300,000 behind me, and that is the last remaining of their army."

Buffy gave a fierce grin, "No problem." She gave Illyria a quick kiss and then ran back to the generals to organize the defense.

Within ten minutes everything was ready, the army was prepared and the UN had another hundred thousand troops in case the Slayer Army couldn't stop them. The Slayers were ready and the witches had casted protection spells on everyone and all the guns were loaded.

Buffy stood on the front line along with the Scooby Gang, Angel Investigation and the first slayers to fight with them.

As they watched the portal opened larger and out of it stepped rows of demons the combined forces of all the evil left in the world.

"Ready everyone here they come." Buffy yelled and brought her sword, Excalibur up, ready to end the fight, once and for all.

All of the sudden the noise of the demons and sound of the machine guns stopped and a bird chirping was put in its place. Looking around she saw she was in a forest; giant trees surrounded her, trees so high nothing grew underneath. Turning around she saw Illyria, Andrew, Lorne, 20 slayers, 10 witches and around 100 soldiers all looking just as confused as she was.

Then she heard clapping, spinning around she saw the stupid demon in the stupid had that always gave her bad new, "Whistler, you have ten seconds to explain yourself or get me back to the fight or bad things will happen to your body."

Whistler smiled, "I must say even I underestimated you this time, when the Powers to Be let you keep doing what you were doing even I thought they were crazy."

Buffy frowned and crossed her arm, "And what exactly was I doing,"

"Destroying all evil of course,"

"Whistler, that's why I need to go back there to help,"

Whistler shook his head, "Sorry Slayer that would be counterproductive."

Buffy glanced over to one of the soldiers, "Williams, does that make since."

Sargent Williams, one of the soldiers who'd been with them for six years shook his head, "No ma'am, with you and Illyria here we lost two of our biggest hitters."

"That's why you can't be there, the Power That Be are looking at the big picture now." Whistler said.

"What big picture, we just beat all the demons in the world, how is that not the big picture."

"The Powers are talking about beating human evil too, turning the world a paradise in every way."

"That shut Buffy up for a second and Whistler continued, "Look, the second you came back from the dead the balance was completely destroyed and the PTB decided to focus on just trying to preserve as much as they could before the First Evil destroyed the dimension, but then the unimaginable happened, you actually destroyed the First Evil. When they learned planed on letting destroying all evil the PTB got behind you, cut off a couple dangerous dimensions and knocked off a couple major players for you and you didn't disappoint." Buffy smiled at the complement, for once she wasn't hating the conversation with him, yet.

Whistler continued, "Now, if you are at that battle, you will win but the world will believe you're the main reason behind it and see you as the savior, you'll have to try and make all the decisions even if its not your specialty, issues will pop up and people will die. By having you and the other heavy's disappear, the people will panic for a second but soon realize they could do it on their own. The battle will be won and humanity will be so self-assured that within ten years most of Europe will form a single government and witches will start adapting spells from fighting to solving world problems like world hunger. Withen 30 most of the governments of the world will have programs in place to transition power to a centralized world governments that take care of most of the issues like health care and social welfare, and scientist will start to experiment with a mixture of magic and technology. Within 100 all but a few of the countries of the world will be under control of a United Nation like government and politicians of today will be a thing of the past, it will become a literal utopia with hunger and violence a thing of the past."

Buffy smiled at the thought, the dream of humanity finally realized and all because she left, for once, she was happy with what Whistler did. "So now what Whistler and why bring the troops and Slayers here, sure VI and Chao but none of the others were leaders, and where's Willow and the rest."

Whistler sighed, "Well the PTB saw how useful you guys were and so they split you up to where you're most needed."

"What, why,"

"Well, Willow and Kennedy and Dawn went to a dimension with mainly magic, Angel and Spike went to a demon dimension fighting for humanity and Faith, Xander and Gunn went to a dimension where most of the evil is human evil to help there."

Buffy thought about it and they were all good fits, "What about me and Illy and Lorne?"

"And me," Buffy looked around and saw Andrew, she didn't know if she wanted to laugh or cry that he was there."

"And Andrew," She acknowledged then she paused, "Wait please don't tell me were in space." If she was stuck with Andrew in a spaceship suicide was definitely the best option.

Whistler smiled nodded and Andrew went ballistic, "Yes, there is a god," he looked at where Illyria was staring at him inquisitively, "Well more than one I guess," he said meekly.

"So what's our dimension about Whistler?" Buffy wanted to end his geekgasm before it got out of control.

Whistler sighed, "You're here because the universe is controlled by creatures known as Goa'uld, a parasitic species that have advanced technology and pretend to be gods, enslaving humans," Illyria growled at that, she was very protective of her god status and if anyone would enslave the humans it would be her, not that she would since Buffy would stop having sex with her if she did, Buffy was happy, demons and or evil aliens for her to kill equals good times. Lorne was unsure; he didn't really see himself fitting in here.

"We want the four of you to try and save this galaxy with the help of these soldiers; according to the PTB they all have skill that will be useful. They think the best way to defeat the Goa'uld is to get close to them and hit them from within, make them believe you're just another 'god' and they'll see you as just one of the hundreds of other gods and treat you the same. That's why they brought you here, a minor Goa'uld owns this planet but the PTB think you guys can make it powerful, care for the people, make them strong and when you have enough power destroy the Goa'uld." Buffy looked angry at the thought of pretending to be a god but realized that what he said made since, they had used it in The War well, gave one of the good demons some credibility, had him 'kill a slayer' and watch all of the demons flock to him for protection, and in a couple days slayers come and let the head roll. Angel did the same thing at the start with Wolf Ram and Hart and the Circle of Black Thorn, this would just be on a planetary scale. Illyria for her part just nodded, it was common scene for her to be a god since well, she was one.

"As for Lorne, we really didn't plan to put you in this dimension, we wanted you to go to the magical one with Willow but the PTB discovered you don't need to sing to learn of peoples fate, you can do it by just talking." Lorne looked both upset and happy at that, he knew he would be useful but listening to everyone's destiny would be tough.

Whistler snapped his fingers, "Oh, I nearly forgot, Buffy, the PTB decided to give you a reward for your whole destroying all evil thing."

Buffy looked interested, any presents would automatically make her happy. "The PTB decided if you're gonna act like a god you should really be one so they gave you all the powers of Illyria. We did switch them up a little, figured you wouldn't exactly liking the whole plant control thing so we changed that to controlling the weather and switched time control with healing people, if you're going to play at being gods then at least help people while you do it, we also tweaked Illyria so she can also control plant growth." Buffy stared at him unbelievingly, she hadn't expected this, she didn't know what omnipotent powers usually gave for gifts but if this was any indication then she would invite them to all her birthdays."

Whistler smiled, "Oh, and since I we need you guys to get up and running as a power as soon as possible, we had some useful items transferred over towards this universe, oh and buffy, we got you a wardrobe since it may be a hundred years before your planet gets a good fashion industry." And with that he disappeared with a pop.

Buffy squealed and ran over to the chest that appeared like magic in the forest and was about to rip the, "Hundred years." She gulped; she would definitely be out of style.

* * *

I know I kinda overpowered Buffy but since she saved a reality I think they would be happy with her plus the idea is real gods in Stargate universe.


	2. Chapter 2

Dont own anything, hence the fan fiction site. I am looking for a beta if anyone is interested.

* * *

After a long time Buffy turned away from the cloths and studied everything else the PTB sent for them. The boxes were lined side to side, and contained extremely useful things Buffy would never have thought of bringing. The first boxes all contained food, mainly the freeze dried or MRE, meals ready to eat, as well as boxes of sugar and salt and basics like that as well as boxes of coffee to almost everyone's delight. Following that were weapons, predominantly what seemed to be high-tech and extremely powerful guns as well and ammo. Behind that there was a row of basic items, toilet paper, razors and to everyone's delight, female hygiene products. Buffy was extremely worried about what kind of world didn't have toilet paper. There was of course clothing, but nowhere near as much a Buffy's, mainly army fatigues and warm clothing.

After that the items got weird, there were rows upon rows of raw material, a few small boxes of precious gems, gold and silver. But most of them were regular materials like steel and iron. Then there were boxes of paper, when they looked closer they were all blueprints, guides to build everything from a simple handgun to a spaceship, Andrew had been ecstatic about that one. After that were boxes of parts, microchips, wires and other digital equipment. Then there was a row of vehicles, a few armored cars but mainly motorcycles and ATV's that could travel over harsh environment. Finally there was a small personal box for every person made of pictures or other items that meant a lot to them personally. Buffy was surprised by how detailed and considerate the PTB had been.

Buffy ordered some of the troops to take a count of the forces. The final force Buffy had was 19 slayers including Chao and Vi, 13 Wicca and 126 soldiers. She immediately put Williams as the commander since he was the only soldier here she truly knew. He had joined a little over a year after Sunnydale and had been a loyal fighter since. Vi was in charge of the Wicca since she was the only slayer with magic, she had learned that only a couple years ago but practiced diligently and Chao in charge of the other slayers. Buffy and Illyria were still in complete control with Andrew and Lorne as their second command.

"Right, I want patrols going out in every direction, this area looks fairly safe but we must be sure that there is no force directly around us." Buffy ordered and Williams nodded.

"Vi, can you send a spell up to see where villages are located." Buffy asked,

"Sure Buffy, as long as magic works the same, but since the PTB gave us magic users, I'm betting it does." Buffy nodded, that made since.

"Chao, just get the slayers in a guarding position around the valley, rest half at a time." Chao nodded, she had learned English over the course of the war and could communicate pretty well, Buffy still flinched over the three hour rant on poison and milk she had gotten when Chao first started speaking English.

"What about me and Lorne," Andrew asked curiously.

"For now get some rest, we'll need both of you tomorrow, neither of you are really fighters thought." Andrew had become one of Earths smartest scientist and Lorne had some fighting ability but would be much more useful with his power and she didn't want to risk him just guarding.

Within ten minutes watches were carried out and the patrols were sent out, while everyone else fell asleep immediately, soldiers realized early on that you sleep whenever you can.

Tonight though, Buffy couldn't get any sleep, no matter how hard she tried she just wasn't tired in the least, finally she moved over to where Illyria was meditating by a forest, and gently sat next to her.

"A few minutes later Illyria turned to her, "The forest are happy here. There is no pollution or destruction here; we will keep it that way." Buffy nodded, she knew Illyria enough to know that wasn't a request.

Illyria seemed to realize who she was talking to and her face softened; even her face lost most of the blue, "Why are you not asleep, pet."

Buffy shrugged, "Aren't tiered,"

"If you gained powers like mine you may not need to sleep anymore, I don't." Buffy stared at her, never needing sleep, she looked down at Illyria, that definitely had potential, she thought with a smirk.

Buffy cuddled up next to Illyria, "Do you think we can do it Illy,"

"Do what pet,"

"Save the universe again,"

Illyria stared at her like she was insane, "Of course we can, I am a god and now you are as well, we could do anything."

Buffy stared at her, "Gods sure," she said as grabbed Illyria for a kiss and let things go from there.

* * *

By daybreak the patrols had come back and the spells had worked even if it was a little harder in this dimension according to Vi but the results were the same.

Williams had the first report, "We found a few small towns to the west and north, they seem to be in the Roman era, and a major walled city to the south, it has guards in what looked like time correct Roman outfits around it armed with what look like staffs but could easily be energy projectiles of some kind, I recommend that we try and get one of those next." He concluded. Buffy nodded.

Vi was up next, "We detected a number of small cities scattered around the globe but only three of over 50000, the one the troops found and two on another continent. All in all the planet is remarkably like Earth, it has a little more land then Earth its around 40/60 but it also has a lot of minerals and oil, I'm worried about the low population though, a planet like this should naturally have a lot more people, unless…"

"Something is keeping it low," Buffy concluded grimly and Vi nodded.

The next few hours were spent discussing what to do. They all concluded the city a few miles would be the best chance for actually gaining control of the planet since it was one of the largest cities but the group was split on wither they should go to one of the smaller villages first and learn more about the situation or if they just go straight to the town. Williams, Vi, Andrew and Lorne all wanted to scout first while Buffy Illyria and Chao wanted to attack the town first.

After a lengthy debate Illyria and Buffy convinced the others to go straight to the town, "Remember, Whistler said these people believe that the Gold-u thingies are gods, so I drought that they will give up anything useful to us, send a couple soldiers but the longer we wait the more likely the god guy will discover us." The others reluctantly nodded, and William sent five soldiers out to scout one of the small villages.

Buffy ordered the rest of the troops to pack up supplies and weapons into the vehicles and get ready for the trip to the major city. She left a couple troops and some of the Wicca to guard the rest of the material, but Buffy was gambling everything on going into the town and taking control of the world fast.

Buffy had taken one of the ATV and had a very comfortable with Illyria riding with her and holding onto her tightly. They had been traveling over four hours and were finally at the end of the forest right by the wall.

Buffy motioned for the rest of the people to stop and slowly organized the troops to come in. Williams moved up to where Buffy and Illyria were examining the wall, "Ma'am, what are your orders?"

Buffy sighed, "I think this is when I gotta act like a god, so were going to march straight in like we own the place, and remember to order the troop to call me and Illyria goddess, at least for now."

"Um ma'am, I mean goddess," William asked hesitantly, "I don't really know much about pretending to be a god but I do think they probably have better clothing then that."

Buffy looked down and frowned, her outfit was now completely splattered in mud, "Yeah, I guess I gotta change," She got a mischievous grin on her face, "Illy, want to help me change," Illyria got up and the two of them went into the bushes carrying a small bag.

After a couple minutes of giggling, Buffy came back out and Williams couldn't help but gulp, where before she had been wearing a comfortable and modest outfit she usually wore on missions, she now wore an outfit that definitely had more gold in it then fabric. It covered her legs in a flowing dress of silk with gold mixed in and top was a breastplate that seemed to have been molded onto her, complete with emeralds and other precious gems embedded into the gold. Around the whole thing there were tassels of silver and the whole thing was topped off by a crown that was made completely of diamonds, all in all, all the troops all decided she looked exactly like a goddess should. Illyria was as always dressed in her body suit of her enemy's skin and all the troops agreed she too looked godly just in a scary way.

The troops couldn't help but notice that while they both looked completely different, they both still gave off the same

As the two of them walked side by side with her troops marching in line behind her and Loran and Andrew right behind, Buffy had to stifle a giggle at the sight of the guards face as it dropped. Two of the guards hesitantly raised their staff thingies while the rest ran, probably to get reinforcements.

As they got to the gate the guards were shaking as Illyria in all her blue splendor stepped forward, Buffy had decided to let Illyria do the talking since Buffy still couldn't sound godlike without cracking up.

"Open the gate mortal," Illyria commanded.

The guard looked like he was about to wet his pants but resolutely shook his head and put up the staff, prepared to fire. Buffy's troops all raised their guns and were about to fire when another guard ran to the door and whispered urgently to the guard. The guard nodded and opened the door.

* * *

Illyria and Buffy walked into the town side by side surrounded by the soldiers. The Romans started walking on the sides and gestured for them to follow them to the center of the town.

When they reached it a large force of the Roman soldiers stood at attention surrounding small old man sitting on a floating chair. He looked to be around 80 years old and was painfully thin with a obviously crippled leg, and a deformed face. It was obvious he was the 'god', if only because he was being guarded by everyone. Buffy's attention was drawn to his hand where he wore a bracelet that seemed to glow with power, obviously a weapon.

He stepped forward and Buffy could see his eyes glow, "Who are you," he asked in an inhumanly low voice. Buffy had a feral grin, yep definitely demon she thought with satisfaction.

Illyria gave him a ferocious grin, "I am Illyria, God-King of the Primordium and this is my mate, Buffy, Healer of worlds." She said in her most ominous voice.

The man stepped forward and seemed to grow more confident; it seemed to be a normal affair for him.

"I am the God Vulcan, master of the forge, creator of the weapons of the god and ruler of fire." He said in a weak voice.

Andrew exploded, "Vulcan you're a Vulcan, that's the coolest thing ever, why do you think you're a god, Vulcan is a species not a god, unless your Surak, are you Surak cause I know he was worshiped but I don't think he was a god." Buffy and Illyria stared at Andrew as if he grew a second head , "Vulcan you know Star Trek," he said and started to deflate, "Shutting up now" he said and went to stand next to Lorne, though he still made the Vulcan greeting with one hand.

The Vulcan guy raised one of his hands and glared at Andrew, "How dare he talk to me like that, how do you let your slaves talk to gods that way." Buffy bristled at the thought of slavery so casually mentioned and started forward but Illyria put one hand on her shoulder.

After a few more seconds of glaring at Andrew Vulcan finally turned his attention back to Illyria, "What planets do you rule; I have not heard of either of you before?"

This time Buffy started to speak, "Oh, we actually just got here, we decided to stay in this dimension, and we kinda like it here."

* * *

The Goa'uld named Vulcan kept his face impassive but on the inside he felt fear. These so called gods were unlike any he had ever met, especially the one called Illyria; she seemed to be a completely new species, unlike anything he had ever seen before. And the casualness in which they held themselves spoke of great power or of stupidity and neither seemed naive or stupid. He was extremely interested in the two, having joint rule among the Goa'uld was an unheard of prospect, yes many of the System Lords had mates but they were always subordinate. The one called Illyria could be considered the dominant but he didn't think she was, they seemed equal, and that worried him.

He spoke his next words with great care, "What are the two of you doing here?"

The one called Buffy shrugged, "We found this planet and liked it so were gonna take it."

Vulcan glared at them, they come to his planet, that he had won through his bravery and determination and ordered him to give it to them, he was a god and would show them his power, "Jaffa Kree" he screams and his Jaffa bring their staffs up against the invaders.

Buffy had known what would happen when she told him what they were here for and had already signaled the troop to be prepared. So when Vulcan ordered his troops to attack the troops are ready and have already in cover and firing when the Romans started firing

Buffy and Illyria moved the second the guns started firing. For Buffy, the new power was unlike anything she had ever felt before, it was intoxicating, and she felt like a real god. Every movement in the square was felt by her, the slightest sound, or gentlest breeze, even the rustling of the grass. Her senses were so strong that she was able to 'see' 360 degrees through her hearing and somehow sensing the heat of everything around.

When she ran she first realized she would definitely need to have a little practice with her new ability. Her short sprint to the first soldier ended with her a mile out of town before she even realized she had moved. Ok Buffy, full speed is off the table she thought and started moving back to the town at a slow jog. Within a second she was back in the square. The few seconds she was gone and the fight was almost over, she thought with a huff. At least two thirds of the Romans were down and from the wound most had come from Illyria. All of the sudden a dull throbbing pain hit her from behind, it hurt but she had a lot worse.

She turned around to see Vulcan floating towards her, his hand raised to her and his face having a sadistic smile. "Hey that hurts," Buffy yells at him and starts walking forward.

The smile of Vulcans face turned to one of horror, the fight had gone wrong from the start, the two gods troops had been ready immediately and had attacked his Jaffa as soon as they raised their staffs. The one god had disappeared, obviously not a fighter, but the other one seemed to be more bloodthirsty then any Goa'uld he had ever seen. She had seemingly disappeared before appearing in front of one of his Jaffa and ripping his arm off before disappearing and coming in front of another. Staff weapons bounced off of her and any hand to hand attack was viciously countered.

Just as he was about to run, the other god reappeared in front of him, and he smiled. While the blue god may be too powerful, she obviously cared about this one and may surrender for her safety, it didn't hurt that she was gorgeous. He raised his hand device on the strongest pain second and started blasting her.

At first the attack seemed to fail, so he made the device emit a continuous beam. When she started walking towards him, he felt terror; no species could stand that much of a hand device, not even him, and with that he escape.

Buffy saw the stupid demon Vulcan god try and run away and felt irate, he had tried to kill her and now he was just gonna leave, not on her watch. She moved in front of him, "Stop Mr. Spock where do you think you're going," She said with her arms around her chest.

Vulcan raised his hand and started to use the hand device again. "Ow stop that," she yelled and backhanded him away, to her shock Vulcan flew across the courtyard and into one of the houses completely demolishing it.

At the sight of their god being thrown over 100 feet the rest of the Romans lowered their staffs and surrendered. Her own troops were all staring at her with shock. Buffy looked down at her hand and then over to where the building had been, "um, oops." She said sheepishly.

Illyria looked at her, "I believe we must work on controlling your strength pet," Buffy nodded in agreement.

Soon after the troop had control of the town and the last few groups of loyalist had been cleaned up. Buffy looked around and smiled; the mission had gone amazingly well, they had only one soldier die for control of a whole planet, a ratio she would easily accept any day of the week. The troops Williams had sent to the outer villages reported no resistance from troops when they heard of the death of Vulcan, they had won. Buffy stared out at the citizens just now emerging from their houses and were staring awestruck at the carnage, the god who had ruled the planet for hundreds of years was dead, they truly had no idea what to do.

Buffy stared at the people coming out and turned to the soldiers, her face resolute, "Let's move people, we have work to do."

* * *

Dont know when I could do the next chapter, going to Florida for a week or two.


End file.
